The Alarm (1986)
Plot Overview Even though Blake is terribly sick, that is not going to stop him from going to work. Blake is so ill he cannot focus moving forward with the pipeline. Blake cannot handle any more at a meeting with Dominique and Adam. Dominique agrees to take over and Blake puts her in charge. Dominique does manage to have a meeting with Jonathan as head of Denver Carrington. She wants to correct things in his deposition. By the way, Dominique totally was not holding a deposition - those are lengthy transcripts. This looks more like an affidavit. Jonathan uses the opportunity to tell Dominique that he adores her. But, the two will just keep it strictly business. Adam gets Blake to give him power of attorney. Once Adam gets Blake to sign the document, Adam tells Claudia she does not need to be in Oklahoma to get title to that well. Claudia does not care. Adam is displeased and hangs up on her. Alexis is concerned about Blake's illness for several reasons and maybe one of them is altruistic. The main one, however, is that she does not want Dominique running the company. Dominique refuses to deal with Alexis as equals. Adam, on the other hand, assures his mother that he will gently push his aunt aside and run the pipeline deal on behalf of Denver Carrington. Alexis, of course, wants to run it herself. Galen continues to plot and drain Alexis of her money, which does not sit well with Dex. Michael, meanwhile, is working too closely with Elena for Amanda's good. Amanda agrees to let Michael work with Elena, but she does not want to see her. But Michael invites Elena to have dinner with them. Amanda confronts Elena in the bathroom and Elena acts as if she is doing all of this out of shame, not for the love of Michael. In the end, Elena wins out on Michael's attention now that an entire cell has been snuffed out. Caress arrives in Denver and she heads to the newspaper morgue to get all the research she can on Alexis from the last five years. The researcher fills Caress in about Blake's murder trial and Alexis's marriage to Cecil on his deathbed. It seems that no one knows for sure that Alexis married Cecil moments before he died - just a lot of rumors. Caress is intrigued. Caress does have a close call at La Mirage but is able to escape before Alexis spotted her. Joel is getting Krystle ready to bring to South America. Krystle is trying to get details so she can plot out her escape, but Joel is one step ahead of her. Joel provides Rita with the final poison that will kill Blake. Even though she shows some concern to Blake, she administers the poison in his tea which she forces him to drink while he is lying in bed. Sammy Jo knows something is up and that her plan has gotten out of control since she never wanted anyone to get hurt. Sammy Jo learns that the poison Rita had been giving Blake was to slow his heart. Rita finally breaks down and admits to Sammy Jo that she and Joel are going to kill Blake. Sammy Jo rushes to tell Steven that Blake is going to be killed. As Rita goes up the steps of the mansion, a very sick Blake reaches out to her for help, but Rita moves away. Blake collapses and rolls down the stairs. Out cold, Rita just ignores the dying Blake and continues up the stairs. Steven and Sammy Jo arrive at that moment (Rita hides) and Steven tries to save his father. Sammy Jo, meanwhile, sees the peeping Rita. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * Emory Bass ... Clerk * William Beckley ... Gerard * Michael Paul Chan ... Lab Technician * Randy Hamilton ... Bartender * Rick Cooley ... Maitre D' * Lora Staley ... Meg Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Oct-1985 to 05-Nov-1985 * Deleted scene: Adam looks at the Colbyco archives for the letters Jeff wants to find. * Shortened scene: While eating with Adam at La Mirage, Alexis receives a call from Jeff - he wants her to find some letters Constance wrote to Cecil some years ago. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Amanda Carrington: You may be able to fool other people with your political idealism, your love for Moldavia, but you can't fool me. Because I know it's my husband that you want. Elena, Duchess of Branagh: Oh, God, how blind you are, Amanda. Can't you see what's brought me here? Humiliation. You don't know what it's like to lose your homeland, to have people despise you because your father is a traitor. You just do not know. Amanda Carrington: I do know a liar and a hypocrite when I see one. So stay out of our lives.